


The Henley

by Megasaur



Series: Drunk Drabbles [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Prompt: sent in to @the-ss-horniest-book-club by @littledarlinhavefaithinme Beefy!Bucky fucking you against the wall in that red Henley. I’ll let you decide who is wearing it.A/n: sorry this took so long 😬 but I hope this little slightly fluffy piece makes up for it?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Drunk Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422952
Kudos: 21





	The Henley

It was your favorite item of clothing he wore, which meant when you were having a hard time, or when he went away, you lived in it. It was like a warm hug on a cold day, always there to comfort you. It was also more of a dress on you than a shirt but that meant you didn’t have to wear pants around the house. And what’s more sad than having to wear pants?

Bucky returns home from the compound late afternoon to find you attempting to knit on the couch. He leans over the back of the couch making his presence known “Afternoon doll.” Tilting your head up you snag a welcome home kiss before going back to your project. “How was everyone today?” You asked curiously.

“Same old same old. No one left on a mission today. But there’s still…” he pauses looking at his watch “eight more hours left of the day.” Walking back towards the bedroom he places his coat over the back of a chair and his keys and wallet take their rightful place on the corner of the counter. It’s a routine you’ve both fallen into whether you knew it or not.

After changing, Bucky joined you on the couch wrapping you in his arms causing you to accidentally poke him with your knitting needles causing him to give a comical ouch, the. Taking the tools from you.

“Buck.” It’s more of a sigh than anything.

“How are you feeling?” He knows the shirt is a silent sign from you.

“Better now that you’re here.” Your head is buried into his strong shoulders, muffling your response.

“Do you want to talk about it or be distracted?”

Shaking your head you pull away from the embrace “No talking please.” his hands move to cradle your face his blues staring right through you. “Distract me.” You beg him and he knows just how you want him to.

It starts out with innocent kisses, long and drawn out. Then you are straddling him, running your hands through his hair you roll your hips against him continuing your kisses. “I need you.” It’s barely audible, but he hears it loud and clear. “You have me. All of me.” A few more moments pass and it’s unbearable for both of you. You start tugging at his clothes removing his shirt and loosening his pants. Standing up for him to remove them you start to lift the Henley up when his hand gently grabs your wrist.

“Don’t.” He demands standing up so you’re pressed chest to chest in the enclosed space between the table and couch. The thump of his pants falling the rest of the way down does nothing to tear your eyes away from his face. He steps out of them forcing you to step back slightly so the back of your legs touch the table throwing you off slightly. His quick reflexes catch you and pull you close to him. Your breath hitches as his hands slide up your body bunching the shirt up just enough to pull at your underwear. He rolls them down your legs slowly kissing a path up your neck. “Leave it on. For me.” Your head is already rolling back in pleasure as they fall to your ankles and he swipes his finger through your folds — beyond ready for him.

“Yes. Okay.” With that he picks you up and carries you to the closest wall, sliding in slowly, checking in with you as he starts to slowly fuck you against the wall. It’s not quick and dirty like you would normally want but it’s definitely what you need in this moment. He continues to murmur sweet nothings as he thrusts, his mouth covering every where he can reach. Sounds of both of your pleasure mingle in the air.

“Bucky.” You breathe out and he looks up, a strand of hair blocking his face. Tucking it behind his ear you bring your lips back to his pouring your love into it as you could feel your orgasm wash over you quietly. He continues his motions pulling you through it to his own end.

He holds you there for longer than you expected as you both didn’t move or talk. He finally broke the silence “A good distraction?”

“I’d say it was like… top ten” you teased him, coming back to yourself.


End file.
